


Their Doll

by ThatWeirdPerson76



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Lolita Reader, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage - Freeform, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdPerson76/pseuds/ThatWeirdPerson76
Summary: You are their doll.No one else deserves you.You belong to them.After all you were more than just a sister/daughter/niece.





	1. Prologue

Every since you were small everyone adored you. Your brothers loved to dote over you and became protective of you whenever somebody approached you especially a male. Your father loved to have you near him and never once punished you or harmed you in any way. The wives of your father loved to dress you up and you were really the only thing that put a genuine smile on their faces. Your uncle loved to spoil you rotten and always bought the most expensive things for you. However, things began to change.

When the wives of your father were killed by your own blood brothers the atmosphere of the mansion changed. It was dark and tense and your innocent mind didn’t understand what was happening. You were still growing into adolescence and everything was confusing you. Especially how your remaining family acted. It didn’t help when your father introduced four new brothers to you.

Your male relatives lusted over you. Your scent alone sending them over the edge. They craved and needed you. It didn’t help when you looked at them with your beautiful doe eyes and your small lips always so plump. Your petite form began to mature and they snapped.

You were now their doll and they could do whatever they pleased with you.

However, who said it bothered you? You loved it.


	2. Laito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are their doll.
> 
> No one else deserves you.
> 
> You belong to them.
> 
> After all you were more than just a sister/daughter/niece.

* * *

Your 15-year-old self walked down the hall to your older brother’s room. Specifically your older brother Laito. He had, after all, called for you.

You kept a monotone face as you knocked on his door and waited for an answer. The door clicked open and your brother’s face appeared. He grinned seeing you there and opened his door wider.

”Imouto-chan~! You came~!”

You wordless nodded and entered his room as he shut the door and locked it. He approached you and picked you up with a grin.

”Ne~Imouto-chan what do you wanna do~?”

”...Piano.”

You pointed at the piano in his room. You loved to hear him play and it always calmed you down and made you sleepy. However, it confused you as to why he asked you since, once again, he called  **you** to  **his** room.

He nodded and plopped you down on the stool at the piano before sitting next to you and lifting the cover off the keys. His fingers began to dance across the key playing a soft melody. You closed your eyes and a small smile appeared on your lips. You could listen to your brother’s music all day and never get tired of it. 

Laito glanced at your small form next to him and gave a soft smile. He loved to be near you and hated it when his other brothers gave you attention. Of course he tried not to show it as to not upset you.

He glanced down your form and kept his eyes at your growing chest. You were maybe a size C now and he couldn’t wait to see you grow more. He moved his eyes further down your form and stopped at your soft, creamy legs. Your dress had ridden up to your thighs and if only it had lifted a little bit more then he could see the rest of your beautiful form.

He finished up the song and looked at you with a smile as you softly clapped at his performance. His gaze darkened when you pressed your thighs together and held back a growl of lust as your dress slid up more.

You shivered feeling the wave of lust your brother released and pressed your thighs closer together. You knew what he wanted and you got excited.

Laito picked you up carefully and carried you to his bed and gently set you down. He licked his lips as he smelled your scent change with lust. He pressed his lips against yours and licked your bottom lip as you whimpered opening your mouth timidly; your small hands clutching his shirt tightly. You let out a gasp as he began to explore your cavern and his hand caressed your thighs. You shivered and he slowly separated them and stroked you through your soaked panties.

You let out a moan as two of his fingers slipped past them and entered you without warning and thrusted them in and out at a fast pace. You let out whimpers as the kiss got more passionate and his strokes got rougher and faster. The two of you parted and your pants and moans filled the room. 

“O-oni-Ahh~! Laito-nii~! Ahhh~!”

”Does imouto-chan like that~? Your so dirty imouto-chan~. You’re my dirty little doll aren’t you~?”

You nodded and tried to roll your hips with his fingers but he stopped you by pushing them down and his stroking suddenly slowed. You let out a whine as he chuckled and brought his lips next your ear.

“Say it imouto-chan~. Who’s dirty little doll are you~? Hmmm~?”

”Y-y-Ahh~! Y-your’s-Mmmm~! I-I’m y-y-your d-dirty little d-doll~! Ahhhh~! Laito-nii f-f-faster~! P-p-please~! Ahhhhh~!”

He let out a small moan at your begging and his fingers went faster and stroked you harder finding your G-spot. You let out a mix between a squeak and a moan as you tried to lift your hips up. He let out a chuckle and continued to stroke that spot.

”So it’s right here imouto-chan~?”

You feverishly nodded and continued to gasp and moan as he continued his torture. You let out a cry as your juices spilled onto his fingers and let out pants as he pulled them out. He licked them clean as he hovered over you and unbuckled his belt.

You didn’t have time to prepare as he shoved himself into you. You let a cry as he thrusted harshly into you and wrapped your arms and legs around him. He growled as he threw his fedora off and his thrusts became harsher and quicker. He was practically slamming his hips into yours as you let out squeaks and moans. He lifted your bottom half into the air a bit to get a better angle and buried his face into your neck and shoulder as he left harsh bites on you.

“Laito-nii~!! T-there~!! Right there~! Ahhhh~! M-more~! P-please~! Ahhhhh~!”

”Haaa~! Haaaa~! Is imouto-chan close~? Do you wanna cum imouto-chan~?”

You rapidly nodded as his hips snapped into yours and your pants and moans became louder. The headboard slammed against the wall loudly and roughly. You dug your nails into his jacket and moaned loudly in his ear.

”Then cum imouto-chan~.”

You let out a final moan as you came for the second time and shivered feeling Laito release into you. He panted as he watched your growing clothed chest rise and fall. Your hands fell to the sides of your head as you panted; your eyes hazy and glossed over with tears of pleasure.

You began to get up but gasped as you were pushed back down and your dress was ripped off you.

”You thought we were done imouto-chan~? You’re wrong~! We still have the whooooole night~!” 

He grinned as he saw you gulp before slipping off his clothes.

* * *

You let out a weak whimper as you came once more and Laito released into you again. You two had constantly switched positions and have been going at it for hours. You could barely keep consciousness as your brother thrusted into you once more.

You were currently lying on your chest, your hands weakly grasping the sheets as your bum was in the air while Laito harshly thrusted into you. You were going in and out; the pleasure keeping you awake and your brother’s pants and moans weren’t helping. You squeaked as his hand went down to your stomach and harshly stroked your clit while he pounded into you. You let out a weak cry as you felt a familiar knot in your stomach. You had lost count at how many times you and Laito had cum together. You shivered as you came once more your brother following after you. He finally pulled out and laid next to you panting. Your body fell limply to one side as Laito pulled you close to him.

You snuggled into his side as he draped one of his arms around your waist. The other went behind his head and he pressed a kiss to your temple as you softly sighed.

”Sleep well imouto-chan~.”

You closed your eyes and went into your land of dreams.


	3. Shuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are their doll.
> 
> No one else deserves you.
> 
> You belong to them.
> 
> After all you were more than just a sister/daughter/niece.

* * *

You sighed as you slightly slumped into your chair. Last weeks session with Laito really wore you out. You couldn’t get out of bed for the first half and then limped the other. You still had a slight limp but nothing too bad. Ayato and Kanato glared at their twin who had a satisfying look on his face. Subaru practically snarled at him. Shu and Reiji acted like they didn’t care but would glare at him once in awhile. You let out a small sigh and finished your food before looking at your second-eldest brother. “May I be excused Reiji-onii-chan?” Reiji stared at you for a bit before nodding. You bowed your head a bit before getting up and walking away from the dinner table.

You collapsed on your bed with a huff. You hated when your brothers got upset with each other. It was a bit annoying to you. They always demanded your attention and there are times when it was too much for you. 

You rolled over to your side and shut your eyes trying to get sleep. You inwardly groaned as you felt a familiar presence. 

“What Shu-nii?”

Shu hummed but didn’t answer you. Instead he made himself comfortable on your bed and wrapped his arms around your waist.

”Sleep imouto.”

You let out a huff before turning and snuggling into your brother with droopy eyes. He let out a chuckle before kissing your temple and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

You were awoken from your slumber at something soft pressing against your lips. You let out a small groan and woke up to Shu kissing your lips. Looks like he woke up with morning glory.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and seductively yet slowly wrapped one leg around him. He groaned and grabbed your leg as he began to grind against you. You let out a whimper feeling yourself get excited and tried to deepen the kiss. He chuckled and softly picked you up before sitting against the headboard and putting you in his lap.

He pulled away and began leaving hickeys and bite marks on you. His hand going up your short dress, which you had forgotten to change out of, and grope you. You let out a moan as your hips began to move on their own. 

“Shu-nii~ Please I need it~!”

Hr chuckle once more and sat back letting his hands fall back to his side with a small smirk. Oh how that smirk sent shiver up your spine and made you squirm.

”You know what to do imouto~.” 

You immediately began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Once that was done you pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard member. You licked your lips and took off your panties before setting yourself back on his lap. You positioned yourself above his member and slowly lowered yourself on it. You moaned loudly at how well it filled you up and began bouncing up and down.

”Shu-nii~! Ahhhh~! Shu-nii~!”

You began to touch yourself as you grasped your breast and began squeezing it and playing with it. You let out moans as you began to bounce faster. 

Shu narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of you panting and playing with yourself. He grabbed your hips and began thrusting his hips upwards as he made you bounce faster.

”Shu-nii~!! Ahhh~! More~!!”

Shu leaned forward and roughly sank his fangs into you. He felt your sweet and heavenly blood rush into his mouth as he let out a groan.

You moaned at the sensation and began to rub your clit in hopes of gaining more pleasure. You made sure to moan into your brother’s ear to make sure he knew how much you were enjoying this.

”You dirty girl~ Hah~ You probably touch yourself when nobody is around huh~? What a lewd girl you are imouto~!”

You just helplessly nodded as you tried to move faster to your brother’s pace. You whimpered feeling a knot in your stomach before with your free hand grasped your brother’s shoulder, gripping it tightly.

You let out a small moan as you felt your juices spill out of you and onto your brother’s member. Shu thrusted into you a bit more before groaning as his seed shot into you. You two panted as you removed yourself from your brother and collapsed on your bed.

Shu immediately grabbed you and pulled you into his chest once more and buried his face in your hair.

”Sleep imouto.”

You simply nodded and drifted to sleep.


	4. Ayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are their doll.
> 
> No one else deserves you.
> 
> You belong to them.
> 
> After all you were more than just a sister/daughter/niece.

“Oi! Imouto!”

You looked up from the book you had taken interest in to your red-haired brother. He had a grin on his face and held something in his hand that he then threw at you.

”Put that on then go to my room! Don’t make Ore-sama wait!”

He the teleported away as you were left with whatever he had in his hands. You stood up and made your way towards the bathroom in your room before stripping and putting on what Ayato has left you. You blushed at how much it revealed.

“T-this is...”

You grabbed a robe and put it on to not be scolded by Reiji and hurried to your brother’s room. 

You hesitantly knocked and opened the door then hurried in, locking it. Your brother smirked from his chair in the middle of the room before he pointed to your robe.

”Off.”

Obeying him, you let the robe fall from your petite figure as Ayato’s smirk grew and his eyes became clouded with lust.

”Get on all fours.”

You slowly lowered onto your hands and knees and looked at your brother for another command.

”Come here.”

He patted his leg and you began crawling towards him. Once you reached him you looked at him with your big doe eyes and he grinned before pointing to his crotch.

”Suck.”

You immediately began to work on his belt and pulled down his pants a bit. You then pulled down his boxers and his member sprang up. It had precum dripping down from the tip and it was slightly red as well. You began to stroke it as your brother moaned above you. Once it was coated in his precum you took him into your mouth.

”F-fuuuck~! That’s it baby~!”

You took everything that you could before beginning to bob your head and stroke whatever couldn’t fit. You licked him while doing this and felt his fingers tangle themselves into your hair. You began to suck him as he put pressure on your head. He groaned and growled in pleasure as you began to quicken.

”F-fuck! Almost there baby! Keep going!”

You sucked harder and stroked him faster as he pulled your hair, his pants and groans filling the air. You felt yourself get hot and wet down there but ignored it to please your brother. Besides, he doesn’t like it when you touch yourself. Only he can touch you after all.

Ayato let out one final groan before his seed filled your mouth. Some trickled down the side of your chin and down your body while you swallowed what was in your mouth. He grabbed you and pulled you up to his lap and pulled you in for a heated kiss while standing up and throwing you on the bed. 

He immediately straddled you and removed the apron from your constume that was in the way. He positioned himself before sliding into you.

You let out a loud moan as Ayato began to harshly thrust into you. You felt his fingers begin to play with your clit which let you let out another loud moan. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He immediately buried his fangs into your neck as your sweet blood trickled into his mouth. You felt yourself reaching your high and felt Ayato’s member twitch in you.

”Ayato-nii~! I-I’m so close~!!”

Immediately, Ayato ceased his movements and stared and your whimpering form with narrowed eyes. You tried to desperately move your hips but he halted your action by harshly grabbing them and slamming them onto the bed. You looked at him with teary eyes and panted whilst he glared at you.

”A-Ayato-nii? W-why did you-?”

”You know what to call me.”

Your eyes widened in realization before pouting. Your hands slid to his cheeks before pulling him closer and giving him a sweet kiss. You pulled away before wrapping your arms around his neck again. You leaned into his ear and gently whispered,

” _Please Master~? I’m so close~ Master please let me cum for you~.”_

You let out a startled cry as Ayato’s hips began snapping into your once more. You moaned into his ear as his hands gripped your hips harder. That was definitely gonna leave marks.

”Who do you belong to!?”

You let out another moan as Ayato practically screamed at you.

”Y-you~!”

”Who’s bitch are you!?”

”Y-yours~! Ahhhh~!”

”That’s right! You better remember that imouto!”

You let out one final cry as you felt the knot in your stomach uncoil. You let out a shaky gasp as you felt Ayato spill his seed into you. 

Both of you panted as Ayato pulled out and stripped before taking off the skimpy outfit on you and tiredly collapsing to your side. He pulled you close to him and buried his nose into your neck.

”Remember who you belong to imouto.”

 

 


	5. Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are their doll.
> 
> No one else deserves you.
> 
> You belong to them.
> 
> After all you were more than just a sister/daughter/niece.

You pouted as Subaru once again walked away from you. Your elder brother had been avoiding you for the past couple of weeks and you were at your wits end. Every single time you tried to talk to him he either walked the other way or simply ignored you.

You sighed and looked down with a frown. Had you done something wrong? If so what was it? You were starting to think he hated you now. The thought of him despising you stung your heart. You loved your brothers with your all. You puffed out your cheeks and decided that Subaru was gonna have a piece of your mind.

* * *

You walked around the garden trying to find your white haired brother. You sighed as you came out empty-handed once more. You settled down on a patch of grass that was surrounded by lilies. You picked one and twirled it inbetween your fingers. A small yet rare smile grew on your face. For some reason, nature always brought happiness to you. You felt all your worries wash away when you were surrounded by it and felt something warm in your chest.

A twig snapped as you jumped from your spot, turning to look at the culprit as the smile vanished from your face. There stood the vampire you had been looking for. 

"Subaru-nii." 

Subaru stepped closer to you before kneeling down in front of you. He raised his hand and caressed your cheek but not before hesitating. You tilted your head at your brother's actions. 

"Subaru-nii?" 

He suddenly placed his lips upon yours gently and softly sucked at your bottom lip. You let out a small moan as your arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around your waist, gently laying you down on the small bed of flowers.

He then moved his lips to suck at your neck leaving small bites and marks before going back to your lips. You mewled and squirmed in his arms as one of his hands slipped your dress off your shoulders. You let out a small moan as his tongue made its way into your cavern and slowly explored the marked territory. 

"Ahhh~ Subaru-nii~." 

He suddenly pulled back and you looked at him with confusion.

"Subar-Oh!" 

He suddenly ripped your dress off and flung it to the side. He moved your bra to the side and began sucking on your buds as your hands threaded into his hair. You let out soft moans and gasps as he switched continuesly. One of his hands slipped into your panties and immediately began to tease you.

"Haaa~! Subaru-nii!! Don't- Ahhh~! Don't t-tease~!"

"You're in no position to be making demands."

He pulled his fingers out, causing a whine to escape you, stripped himself of his clothes and immediately trusted into you. His movements were harsh and rough, not like his usual gentle movements you were used to. He was releasing his anger and stress on you. 

However, you didn't mind. 

 

"Ahhh~!! Subaru-nii~!!! More~!! P-please more~!"

 

"Shut! Up!"

 

He began ramming into you, his grip on your hips tightening most likely going to leave bruises. You yelped but a moan rippled out of you as his member hit your weak spot. 

Your moans got louder as he began to groan in pleasure. You panted and clawed at his back as he continuously hit that spot over and over. You squeaked as your climax suddenly came causing you to shudder. Subaru followed right after and panted as he thrusted in a few more times before going still. 

You looked at him with confusion when he didn't pull out but your eyes softened when you saw the tears in his eyes. You pulled him closer and put his head on your chest allowing him to weep in your arms. 

There you stayed comforting your broken brother. 


End file.
